Laura Gets Grounded
Laura Gets Grounded is a GoAnimate series created by Marie Lara-Rutter Episodes *Laura gets grounded for being born *Laura Calls the New Babies Stupid and Gets Grounded *Laura Misbehaves at Her Babysitter's/grounded *Laura misbehaves at the Supermarket/grounded *Laura Meets her New Adoptive Sister from North Korea *Laura goes to Disney World while Grounded *Laura Gets Grounded BIG TIME *Laura Misbehaves on the Road Trip/Grounded *Laura gets in dead meat/grounded *Laura Makes fun of Marie/Grounded *Laura tases Marie/grounded *Laura goes to Disneyland while grounded *Laura smashes Marie's Bart Simpson Doll/grounded *Marie gets plastic surgery *Laura Throws Myles and Samantha Out the Window and Gets Grounded *Laura gets arrested *Laura changes the school into Chuck E Cheese/grounded *Marie Kills the Frozen characters/Gets Ungrounded *Laura Revives the Frozen Characters & Gets Grounded *Marie grounds Laura/ungrounded *Laura gets grounded on Columbus Day *Laura runs across the basketball court/grounded *Laura cuts school to go to Chuck E. Cheese/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Halloween *Laura pushes Myles and Samantha off the roof/grounded *Laura misbehaves at Chick-fil-A/grounded *Laura gets revenge on her Parents *Laura uses the boys' bathroom/grounded *Andrew grounds Laura/ungrounded *Laura goes to Disney's World on Ice while grounded *Laura gets grounded on Veteran's Day *Marie's Timeline *Laura gets a haircut *Laura Ruins Marie's Birthday and Gets Grounded *Laura's Punishment Day *Laura dances in her underwear/grounded *Laura gets Expelled from School *Laura interrupts a kiss/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Thanksgiving *Laura goes to Disney's California Adventure while Grounded *Andrew and Marie get Laura arrested *Laura gets Grounded for getting Marie Sick *Laura Makes a fake Lockdown/grounded *Laura gets sent to North Korea *Marie puts fire ants on Laura's bed/ungrounded *Laura gets in dead meat *Laura's Worst Christmas *Laura Disrespects Marie's opinion on Chick-Fil-A/Grounded *Laura talks smack to the teacher/grounded *Laura gets grounded on New Year's Day *Laura plays MineCraft while Grounded *Laura gets grounded for Nothing *Laura dances in her swimsuit/grounded *Marie gets her voice changed *Laura sells free poop samples/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Valentine's Day *Laura yells out "Frozen Rules"/grounded *Laura gets grounded on President's Day *Laura poops on her teacher/expelled *Laura Grounds Marie and gets Grounded *Laura gets grounded on her birthday *Laura gets grounded 17 Days in a a row *Laura misbehaves at the movies/grounded *Marie gets Laura arrested/ungrounded *Laura changes the hospital name to Chuck E. Cheese's/grounded *Laura gets Grounded on St. Patrick's Day *Laura goes to Disneyland Paris while Grounded *Laura's Dad gets plastic surgery *Laura gets plastic surgery while grounded *Laura poops on her mom/grounded *Laura gets grounded on April Fool's Day *Laura takes her dad's clothes *Laura gets grounded on Easter *Laura watches Frozen while grounded *Laura gets grounded on Mother's Day *Laura kills her teacher/grounded *Laura gets Marie arrested/grounded *Laura's mom gets plastic surgery *Laura misbehaves at a funeral/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Memorial Day *Laura burns down the house/grounded *Laura gets fat at Chuck E. Cheese's and Gets Grounded *Laura misbehaves at GameStop *Laura's Second Punishment Day *Laura gets bad marks and gets grounded *Laura pushes Myles and Samantha down the stairs/grounded *Laura gets Frozen: Olaf's Quest Nintendo DS Game and gets grounded *Laura talks smack to Marie/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Flag Day *Laura Knocks down her Teacher and Gets grounded *Laura gets Grounded on her birthday *Laura gets grounded on Father's Day *Laura's Terrible Fire Drill! *Laura gets grounded on Fourth of July *Laura puts fire ants in Myles and Samatha's crib *Laura's worst birthday *Laura gets Grounded on Labor Day *Laura misbehaves on her first day of preschool/grounded *Laura plays Frozen Free Fall while grounded *Laura gets her dad fired/grounded *Laura misbehaves on the school bus/grounded *Laura gets grounded on Patriot Day *Laura beats up Marie/grounded *The Hitting Chaos *Laura disturbs Marie's Witching Period/Grounded *Laura gets Executed Characters *Marie Lara-Rutter: An 10 (11 in Laura ruins Marie's Birthday and Gets Grounded)-year old girl hailing from the country of DPRK (North Korea), her favorite hobbies are watching One Piece with her friend Andrew, playing with her friends, writing Song of General Kim Il-sung down in Korean writing, and playing with her biological parents while in the DPRK. *Laura Lara-Rutter: A naughty 4-year old who tortures her older sister and makes her life miserable, just for her own amusement and delight. She is the grounded victim in almost every episode. *Ri Kon-Yung: Marie's biological dad who suffers starvation periods that last from 3 days to 1 week, he is in the KPA *Ri Ji-Min: Marie's biological mom who suffers less starvation periods, but has sometimes irregular menstrual periods, she is a part-time soldier *Zoe Lara: Laura, Samantha, Myles and Marie's mom *Danny Rutter: Myles, Marie, Laura and Samantha's dad *Myles and Samantha Lara-Rutter: a baby girl and boy who are twins. They make their debut in Laura Calls the Babies Stupid/Grounded. *Andrew Tinnings: Marie's Boyfriend Trivia *Laura is voiced by Shy Girl *Ri Ji-Min is voiced by Vixen *Ri Kon-Yung is voiced by Dallas *Andrew Tinnings is voiced by Paul *Marie is voiced by Princess *Danny is voiced by Diesel *Zoe is voiced by Amy *Samantha is voiced by Ivy *Myles is voiced by Young Guy *Laura's Principal *Laura's Teacher *Policeman *Employee at Airport # 1 *Employee at Airport # 2 *Doctor *Nurse *News Anchor *News Reporter *Cashier at store *The following things Laura asks the Easter Bunny to bring her for Easter: lots of Easter candy, Queen Elsa doll, Frozen shirt, dress up stuff, pretty nails and activity stuff, Frozen Easter eggs, blue glitter nail polish and toe separators, blue sequin tiara, Frozen books, mini wooden frame, Elsa and Anna mason jar tumbler, jewelry, hair accessories, tattoos, and a wand *The following things Laura asks Santa to bring her for christmas: Frozen DVD, $1000000, Frozen Queen Elsa costume, Frozen: Olaf's Quest Nintendo 3DS video game, 50000 Chuck E Cheese tokens, a swimming pool, a trampoline, Olaf's Frozen Adventure bluray, Olaf's night before Christmas, Anna and Elsa collection vol. 1, Disney Frozen personalized story, Disney A Frozen Christmas, Frozen role play mini kitchen, Frozen creative Christmas tree bauble activity set, Elsa snowglobe, Frozen Christmas ornaments, Disney's Frozen Elsa Bear, stuffed animal, a pair of ice skates, a princess castle play-set, a pink convertible ride-on car, a pink bicycle, a trip to disneyland, Frozen Princess Anna costume, Olaf plushie, new toys and new clothes *the following things Laura asks for her birthday: Frozen play set, $500000, a box of crayons and markers, trampoline, Frozen 2 bluray, trycicle, super slide, Frozen sing a long CD, sandbox, Sven plushie, Anna plushie, Elsa plushie, Kristoff doll, Elsa doll, giant teddy bear, Disney princess costumes with accessories, Anna doll, Olaf plushie, Frozen Anna & Elsa swimsuit, swimming pool, a pair of roller skates, a trip to disneyworld, a frozen backpack, 250000 chuck e cheese tokens, coloring books, new toys and clothes. Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Series